Halloween Pranks and Revenge
by SasuSaku993
Summary: Sakura is sick of Ino's never ending pranks. So she gets an idea while watching scary movies with Sasuke during their annual monster movie marathon on Friday the 13th. She comes up with a plan and gets help from her friends to pull it off. But she takes it a little to far. Will everyone come out unscathed from Sakura's little revenge plot? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno


Hey people! So since today is October 31st I have a special treat for y'all in celebration of my favorite (even of technically its not a holiday) holiday! A Halloween fic SasuSaku style! Well here we go with the summary and disclaimer!

Summary:Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto were supposed to meet at her house for there annual monster movie marathon in celebration of Friday the 13th. Naruto fails to show up cause he's sick so Hinata is taking care of him. Sakura's never been a fan of monster movies but it gets her thinking of her best friend Ino's never ending tradition of scaring her spitless on Halloween night. She gets an idea from one of the movies she's watching and comes up with a plan. It just happens to be her turn to pick the place for their big Halloween party and she picks the old abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. They don call old houses haunted for no reason and Sakura's determined to get Ino back for her never ending pranks. This year will be the year she scares the devious blonde. She ends up taking things too far and leaves them all with an experience they'll never forget.

Disclaimer: I don't own the cannon characters or the original plot line. I do own this story and the OC Naomi.

So without further ado here is this Halloween special!

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were due to arrive any minute so our tradition of staying up all night watching monster movies.

Well at least Sasuke and Naruto would. Hinata and I would watch the first few movies and the. Proceed to hide behind them. They wouldn't notice till the current movie was over. As usual.

I set out the last of the snacks i.e. an array of sodas, popcorn, candy, and at Naruto's insistence ramen. I was just about to pour the hot water over the first cup of ramen when the doorbell rang.

"It's open"! I hollered as I set the water down and ran upstairs to change into my movie pjs. I slipped on my red tank top and matching silk shorts and hurried back to the living room. Sasuke was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face and a grocery bag.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Where's Naruto and Hinata"? He wrapped his free arm around my back and set the bag down before movin the now free hand under my chin.

"The Dobe got sick so Hinata's taking care of him. I told him not to eat all that candy during lunch". I giggled at his face as he pressed light kisses to my cheek getting closer to my mouth.

I pulled my hands from his waist and moved them to his face turning it so I could kiss him. He pressed his lips to mine a and started to pick me up.

"Alright just because you two will be alone doesn't mean you can do whatever you want". I jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice. I gave Sasuke a questioning look.

"I'm his alibi for spending the night with Naomi so we had to take his car. But he's leaving". Sasuke punctuated that last statement with a glare to his older brother.

I laughed as I pulled away from Sasuke and hugged Itachi before he left. "Say hi to Naomi for me"! I called from my open door as I watched him walk down the stairs leading to the parking lot from my apartment. I waved goodbye and felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Come one we're waisting movie time". He pulled me back from the door and picked me up tossing me over his shoulder as he made his way over to the couch.

I beat on his back playfully and told him to put me down. He responded by smacking my but. I let out a small squeal and he turns me right side up as he sits down. Now I'm in his lap and the first movie is just starting.

"What's the first movie"? I ask though I'm sure I don't really wan to know. He smirks down at me but otherwise doesn't answer. That can't be good. I think as a cold shiver slips down my back.

Needless to say I spent the remainder of the movie hiding my face in Sasuke's chest while he laughed. Though I'm not side if its from the movie or the fact that I'm trying to hide. He just had to play The Grudge... again. I swear he gets a kick out of my fear of scary movies.

He gets up and puts the next one in. I manage to get a glimpse of the cover. Oh how I appropriate. I think. He is putting in the newest Friday the 13th movie.

He comes back to the couch picks me up and stretches out settling me on top of him. You wouldn't think so from his appearance but Sasuke likes to snuggle. He can be like a big teddy bear sometimes. I wiggle over to his right side so he can still see the tv and put my head on his chest and watched the movie (A/N I'm not sure this is how it really goes but in this story it does so bear with me! I'm not a fan of scary movies). It started out with the main characters throwing a party and one of the girls getting revenge against her friend because she is always being pranked so she takes her revenge.

She picks an old house to host the party and Jason appears when the party is in full swing after it starts raining outside and the power went out. It's heavily raining by now and none of them want to leave so they split up and find rooms to sleep in for the night.

The main character decides to put her prank into action now. She goes around telling everyone she keeps hearing noises and she leads one of them to a room (where Jason just happens to be) and locks them inside. She hears her screams and thinks its just her fear of the dark playing up so she leaves.

Each of her friends meets a similar end subjected to there worst fears. Weather being afraid of the dark, being alone, or hearing strange noises.

In the morning she goes to free her friends only to discover their dead bodies. The movie ends when she turns around and sees Jason holding a machete.

I sit up and look at Sasuke. "I just had a great idea"! I say excitedly. He looks concerned for a minute before speaking.

"You want to kill Ino"? He sort of followed my train of though but not really.

"No I don't want to kill her! That's just silly. I'm going to get her back. This year I'm going to prank her"! He sits up and accidentally dumps me in the floor in the process. I knock the bowl of popcorn over but I don't even notice. Sasuke's hovering over me and we're having a staring contest now and he's moving closer to me when my cell phone goes off. The screen flashes with Ino's picture and I sit up quickly (smacking my forehead against Sasuke's in the process) I rub my head and grab my phone to answer it.

"Hey forehead! You scared senseless yet"? Her tone is taunting and I grip the phone tighter and snarl a reply back.

"Not even close pig! What do you want"? I hear her snort on the other end and relay to whoever is with her that I'm once again hiding from the scary movies.

"Yeah okay. What ever. I just called to tell you that it's your turn to pick the party place. And Forehead? Try not to pick a kiddie place". With that said the line disconnects and I'm left fuming at the damn dial tone. I hang up my end and move to throw it when Sasuke gently grasps my hand and removes the offending device.

"Let me guess that was Ino and she was messing with you again"? I shot him a glare and he chuckled in response. "What did she want"?

"She wanted to tell me it's my turn to pick the place for the party and told me not to pick a kiddie place. Next time I see her I'm going to strangle her"! I added that last part on as an afterthought and my hands tightened into fists at the though of finally beating the blonde at her own game.

Now I just had to pick the perfect place to host the party while simultaneously putting Pig in her place. Ooh this was gonna be good!

Sasuke and I spent the next hour thinking of places to host the party but nothing was good enough. It's not like there's an old abandoned... I seriously need to slap myself now. I can't believe I didn't think of it before!

"Sasuke-Kun! I have the perfect place! That big mansion on the outskirts of town"! I whipped my phone up from the table and pressed number five on my speed dial Shikamaru picked up on the fourth ring.

"So troublesome. What do you want Sakura? It's almost midnight". I giggled at his grumpiness and quickly explained my plan.

"Is agreeing the only way to get off the phone"? He asked in a bored tone. I nodded my head before remembering he couldn't see it.

"Yup pretty much. So agree or else! Oh and do not under any circumstances tell Ino"!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good night Sakura". The dial tone met my ears after the click as he hung up. This might have offended me had any one else done it but I was long used to him ending phone conversations that way. He did it with everyone. Even his girlfriend. That's just how he is.

I sat there thinking about my plan for awhile when a pair of arms scooped me up and dumped me on the couch. I started to protest when Sasuke laid down on top of me. My breath left in a small 'oomph' before he shifted and lay his head on my chest.

He'd already started the next movie. This one was called The Ring.

I fell asleep shortly after it started with him laying on top of me. Just one more thing about him I was used to. Even if he was kind of heavy.

TIME SKIP!

Ino's P.O.V. (Monday afternoon lunch)

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know something was being kept from me. Sakura has been spending more and more time away from me, but then again she did this last year too. Turns out she was trying to get away from my prank.

The only sufferance is that Shikamaru and Sasuke are acting the same way. Something's up.

'SMACK'! I nearly jumped out of my skin when Tenten dropped her lunch tray next to mine. She had a devious look on her face. That can't be good.

"Hey Ino-Chan guess what! I heard Sakura say she was dreading going shopping for Halloween costumes this year. She has no idea what she wants to go as for our party"!

A nefarious smile graced my lips. This was perfect! I had an idea and the perfect way to start off. "Hey Ten-Chan have the seniors come out yet"? I would need Itachi and Naomi for the first part. Sense he already said he was being forced to our party because of last year. Ah good times.

"No I don't think.. No wait there they are"! She pointed to the far doors. Itachi and his friends were just coming in. Perfect. I though as I got up and motioned for Tenten to wait for me here.

I sauntered over towards them and watched as a few of the guys in the group whispered and pointed to me. This is gonna be sweet!

Itachi's P.O.V.

"Man why'd we have to get out of class so late? I think the teachers are trying to kill us un". Deidara whined and crossed his arms behind his head. A pout on his face.

I watched Naomi roll her eyes and shake her head before tossing her Long hair over her shoulder. "I swear Dei-Chan. Is there anything you don't complain about"? She remarked lightly as pulled an imaginary hair from her shirt.

"Hey check it out its Ino-Chan un"! He said suddenly. Completely ignoring her question.

We all looked towards the smaller blonde. She had a wicked smile on her face. Signaling she was up to no good. "Oh boy she's up to something again". Sasori commented lightly pointing at her. The others started whispering to each other but I didn't pay attention.

"What brings you over here Ino-San"? I questioned lightly hoping to deter her. She tucked her bangs behind her ear revealing her other baby blue eye. Something she rarely did unless she wanted something really bad.

Have I ever mentioned I'm a sucker for the puppy dog face? Or that Ino has one of the best ones I've ever seen? No? Well now I have.

"I need a favor. We're going shopping for costumes this weekend and I want Sakura to let me pick hers. Only problem is she's more stubborn then a bull". Boy was that an understatement. As if that wasn't bad enough she also had a terrible temper. Almost as bad as her Godmother Tsunade's.

"Why should we help you blondie"? Hidan asked. I wanted to punch him. He just had to giver her a reason to make us help. Now I'm screwed as I'm her likely target. Ino's smile turned evil again.

"I'm soo glad you asked"! She seemed way to delighted at the question. Almost as if she had been waiting for it.

"I happen to know a certain someone wasn't at a certain place Friday night with his little brother and his girl friend. I also happen to have proof of that fact". She pulled a photo out of her pocket and waved it around. One showing me and Naomi on her porch with at time and date.

Naomi snatched the picture and tore it up. "That's not my only copy". She laughed merrily before heading back to her table.

"Oh and Itachi! I'm picking your costumes too! Toddles". She wiggled her fingers in a mocking wave and waltzed away.

"Damn you just got owned by a little girl"! Hidan said before laughing hysterically.

"Shut up". I retorted lamely and sulked off to a table far away from the wicked blonde and her table. Naomi slipped her hand into mine and threaded our fingers together as she turned to follow me.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate shopping for costumes with Ino? She ALWAYS picks the skimpiest outfits ever. I means seriously! Last year she wanted me to dress as a maid and have Sasuke go as my master! Don't even get me started on how tiny the skirt was or how low cut the top was.

Honestly I think she's deranged. Unfortunately this year she gets to pick my costume. I lost a bet and that was the deal. If there's one thing I've learned never doubt your shy best friend.

I know I shouldn't have bet on this but I couldn't help it! I thought for sure I'd win. Boy do I have a big mouth. You want to know the worst part? I'm the one who set the conditions and picked Ino's reward, so to speak.

We were sitting at our usual lunch table and it was the first week of school. It was just me, Ino, and Tenten. We were bored so she proposed a bet. Being that one of us likes to cheat or re word stuff we always have to have a witness. Usually it's Tenten.

Hinata swore she would never participate in our bets again after we got her detention last year. In was only for a week. Unfortunately her father is so strict. She was grounded for a whole month! But that's a story for another time.

FLASHBACK!

"I'm sooooo bored"! Ino whined as she slumped down on the table and rest her head on the hard surface. I sighed. I can't really say anything about it sense I'm in the same boat.

"Sorry Piggy. We're all bored. The guys said they'll be here in a few minutes. Can't you wait"?

"Noooo", she exaggerated through a groan. "I wan to do something now! Summers over and I already have so much homework that my dad won't let me go shopping till Saturday! It's not fair"!

I rolled my eyes but held my comments to myself. No need to incur her wrath.

She piped up suddenly. A wicked gleam in her eye and a bright smile pasted on her face.

"Hey Saku-Chan. I have the perfect idea"! Uh oh, I thought sweat dropping. She only calls me like that when she wants something.

"What Ino"?

She started drawing curlicues on the table while looking down and feigning innocence. Psh, is she the perfect actress or what?

"You know what we haven't done in a while"? I rolled my eyes and placed my arms on the table in front of me. "It's been FOREVER sense we made a bet"! She snatched my hands and drug me closer so I could see the wheels turning in her head practically".

"Maybe that's because last time we got detention for two months"? I said as if asking a question. I shuddered just thinking about.

She started making puppy dog eyes knowing that I wouldn't be able to say no. The worst thing about having a best friend you've know sense kindergarten? They know all your secrets and the includes your weaknesses.

"Please, please pretty please"? She asked in a cute voice while sticking her bottom lip out and making it quiver as tears gathered in her sparkling eyes.

"Fine Ino but of I get in trouble again you are soooo dead"! Her expression changed instantly. A huge smile lit her face and I swear she was glowing from happiness.

"Don't worry we won't get in trouble! I even have the perfect bet already"! I had to raise a brow at this. Usually when one of us suggested the idea of a new bet we took a few hours to think of something. It had to be good if she already knew.

"You remember what Hinata told us yesterday at lunch"? I thought about it for a second and recalled the conversation.

"You mean the part about how Hanabi black mailed her into helping hide the fact that she's a cheerleader and being her cover sometimes or the bit about the fact that her an Naruto have been dating for four months and he hasn't once tried to kiss her"?

Ino blinked a me for a second shook her head and nodded. "Yeah the second part. Honestly I didn't think you were paying attention. You were to bust with Sasuke-Kun". She said the last part in a bad imitation of my voice while batting her eyelashes like a love sick fangirl. I hate it when she does that and she knows it to. Hence the never stop doing it thing.

"Well I was talking on the phone with Hinata this morning. She called to see if I would give her a ride. Her car wouldn't start. Anyways I asked her if she had made any progress with Naruto and she said no. There date was fine but he didn't try anything. I told her she would have to make the first move. Let him know she's ready"!

"Woah hold up there Piggy! This is Hinata were talking about! Worlds most shyest girl! Remember she used to faint when Naruto would just smile at her? And stutter like crazy when he asked her a question! That Hinata right? There's NO WAY she'll make the first move. Absolutely not! No way in a million years"!

I looked around after noticing the room had gotten quieter. Several people were looking in our direction. Whoops, guess I raised my voice to much.

Ino slapped her palms against the table and roughly stood up. Annoyance blazing in her baby blue eyes. "HEY, mind your own business. You bunch of nosy morons"!

Some people looked away quickly others just shrugged their shoulders. Not wanting to anger the schools biggest gossip lover anymore. She has a terrible temper (believe me).

"Oh I don't think so Forehead! I told Hinata if she wants her first kiss then she needs to be the one to initiate it"!

I poke Tenten (who had been listening to music the whole time) and gestured for her to remove her head phones. She took them off and wrapped them around her IPhone before storing the device in the pocket of her skirt.

"What's up"? She asked looking from me to Ino curiously.

"Ino want sto make a bet". That's all I had to say before she reached into her shoulder bag and drawing out a yellow pad of lined paper and pencil. We'd been doing this long enough for the drill to be familiar. She wrote a number at the top that looked like 3,679. But it was upside down from where I sat so I'm not sure. Ino filled her in on what was going on and Tenten scribbled it down.

"I think that Hinata will make the first move when it comes to the kiss. Naruto is to much of a dense idiot when it comes to stuff like that. I mean look at how long it took him to realize Hinata even liked him"?

Ino did have a point. But it didn't make a deference. I told her as much an she just scoffed.

"I on the other hand say Naruto will. True he's a dense idiot but, Hinata is way to shy when it comes to this kind of thing. I mean remember all the trips she had to take to the nurse for passing out in the hall, classroom, here, and outside because he looked at and or spoke to her? I bet you, she turned as red as a cherry when you told her to make the first move. So no way she does"!

END OF FLASHBACK!

I should have known it as to good to be true. Ino let me pick the time limit and stipulations. I told her she could pick my Halloween costume if she won the bet. What a stupid thing to say. Now here I stand at the mall in one of the biggest costume shops in Konoha with a pile of costumes I'm sure I'll hate. Someone shoot me now. That's not even the worst part. I've yet to tell Sasuke about my losing the bet and how sense were supposed to pair up and wear costumes that go together by default Ino gets to choose his costume too.

Someone shoot me now...

Sasuke's P.O.V.

just got off the phone with Sakura. I finally found out why she's been avoiding me all day. Turns out she lost a bet with Ino. Only this time it cost both of us

That psychotic blonde gets to pick our costumes and Sakura just asked me to shoot her. Apparently she's being put through torture and I have to join her. Yeah me (notice the sarcasm).

TIME SKIP!

Well we have our costumes for the party and I have to say though I might not get along with Sakura's best friend (understatement of the freaking century!) the costume she picked isn't half bad (A/N I'm sure you'll agree when I reveal it!).

She's having us go as fallen angels. Not to big on the wings but at least the clothes are normal. I feel sorry for Neji (A/N Oh he so does not! The liar lol). I think Tenten lost her mind. You should have seen the look on his face! Priceless.

I also think Hinata needs to grow a back bone and learn to say no. Then again when Ino's the mastermind... Never mind no hope there.

No the part I loved the most was when my brother showed up with his girlfriend in tow and Ino tossed costumes at them. He mouthed the words 'black mail' at me as he tugged Naomi towards the changing rooms. I think my mother is going to have a heart attack when she see what Ino picked.

Hinata passed out in the floor and Naomi's usually cool facade was broken when she saw him. Scarlet is a good color for her. Just don't tell her that or you'll end up like the Dobe with a red handprint on your face. Looks painful.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Me Sasuke, and Shikamaru decided to skip going to school the next day in favor of setting up/cleaning the old house.

The main room would be perfect for the majority of the party. That's where well have the costume contest, games, food, and dancing.

Finally we were finished with sweeping, dusting, shifting furniture, and making sure Shikamrau was doing his part and not sleeping.

Tenten and I had gone shopping for decorations last Sunday so we could start decorating. I'd bought thirteen bags of the 1,000 foot spider webbing. We pulled the curtains away from one window and stretched all the way up the tall frame. I had to go up to the balcony over looking the large ballroom to reach the top but it ended up working out.

I stretched the cottony material over part of the railing and hooked it to one of the splinters that stuck up from the old wood.

I accidentally knocked my finger in the process and watched as a small drop of dark red blood welled to the surface. I didn't even realize I'd said anything until Sasuke came up behind me.

"What's wrong"? He asked as he peered over my shoulder curiously. My hand froze. I'd been about to stick my finger in my mouth and suck on it to stop the stinging but he grasped my hand and brought it up to his lips and placed a light kiss there before doing it for me.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared into his smoldering eyes. I tugged my hand from between his lips and he released it while still watching me intently.

"I-I ni- nicked my fin-ger on t-he splinter". I managed to stutter out as he stepped closer and slid his arms around my waist pulling me closer. He leaned down as I stood on my toes so I didn't have to reach so high up and claimed my lips.

His hands slid from my waist down my thighs and under my ass as he hauled me up. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed my back into the wall behind us.

I gasped as he slid down to my neck and bit down before sucking to lessen the sting. His free hand trailed up and down my sides making me shiver.

I heard creaking not to far away but forgot it as Sasuke bit down again.

"I thought we were supposed to be decorating not devouring each other". Said a bored voice with just a hint of amusement.

I jumped at the sudden sound and heard Sasuke's low growl of displeasure as he let me down, but not before his tongue traced the shell of my ear saying we would finish this later.

Shikamrau had come to find us because he'd finished rigging the lights and connecting them all to a tiny remote that I could easily hide as a costume accessory. He gave us a little demonstration. I would be able to turn the lights off all at once or separately as long as I punched in the correct code on the tiny keypad.

Next he showed us how he had found this hidden door in a down stairs and rigged a little trap there. He'd also hooked up several small and unnoticeable speakers in each of the rooms where I would have a little surprise waiting for someone. They were connected to the big one that would be placed in the main room which could also be operated b the tiny remote. (A/N I won't tell you the rest of the stuff. Got to save some fun for the party. Ne?)

Ino's P.O.V.

Ever get the feeling that everyone knows a secret that involves you and is intentionally keeping you in the dark just because they can?

No? Well that's exactly how I feel. I just know Shika's bidding something from me. He's spent the last five days with Sakura and Sauske! He won't tell me what he's up to and when I ask him if he wants to go out somewhere he tells me he's too tired. And I being the total dummy I am believe him! Only to learns yet that he was with Sakura, AGAIN! Something's GOT to give! Halloween is two days away and I've barely seen ANYONE!

Well I mean besides Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto. But who cares? It's just not fair. The only one who's not keeping anything from me is Hinata and that's only because she's too shy to have any dirty secrets. I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another or so help me god someone is going to be dealing with a seriously pissed off Ino. Just mark my words.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Who knew keeping secrets was sooooo hard? Certainly not me. Ino's been riding my case since I got to school. I swear to Kami if she comes up to me ONE more time today and demands I spill my guts right then I'm going to scream. Ferserious.

Thank Kami the party is tonight other wise I thing I might go bald. My poor hair can't take this constant tugging and pulling. I need to relax. Like pronto. Maybe Sasuke and I can skip our last two classes...

MAJOR TIMESKIP!

Finally it's party time! I can't believe I'm saying this but I love my costume. No scratch that I love Sasuke's costume! (Thank you Ino!) seriously, I mean check us out!

Authors P.O.V.

Sakura is going to go as a fallen angel with Sasuke and to Ino's insistence wearing a ridiculously short (in her opinion) black dress. She'll have black wings. The top of her dress is strapless and ties in the back like a corset. The skirt is short and poofy (think of it resembling a tutu but a little longer) she'll have high heeled boots that are knee high and be wearing black thigh high stockings tied with a cute (but sexy) crimson bow at the top. Her long hair has been curled into lose spirals and tousled to look messy but hot.

Sasuke will be wearing black pants and have an open black silk dress shirt with nothing underneath. So bare chested (wink, wink) his wings will be slightly bigger then Sakura's and are black as well. Lastly he'll be wearing black shoes (A/N I don't have a brand so you can make up your own.)

Sakura's P.O.V.

Do we look hot or what? This is going to be soo awesome. I can't wait to see everyone else's costumes. Due to Ino's blackmailing, bet wining, and persuasion the only costume I've seen is Itachi's and that's only because he stormed out of the dressing room to have a few 'words' with our lovable blond. I don't think I've ever seen him lose his cool before. Same for Naomi. She was sooo red! I'm just sorry I didn't get a picture.

Although I did have a little problem that Sasuke had to help me take care of when we got back from shopping. Anywho party time!

Right on cue I hear Sasuke's car pull up into the drive way and the engine cut off followed by the soft slamming of his closing door.

The door bell rang a few seconds later I hollered for him to come in. My tights had slipped sideways and I was trying to adjust them before pulling my shoes back on.

This was the scene Sasuke walked in on:

Me with my skirt hiked up (and underwear clearly visable) my tongue sticking out the side of my mouth with my leg propped up on the bar stool twisting the tights so the bow sits just right.

He took one look at me and startled chuckling. "What"? I said slightly irritated while still twisting the damn stubborn tights.

"You look like a frustrated child who can't seem to do something correctly". I grumbled under my breath after snorting at his comment. He deftly move my hands out of the way and gently tugged the silky material to the right. The bow was now sitting perfectly on my thighs.

Instead of getting irritated like I normally would have done I pecked him on the cheek and bent down to retrieve my shoes. I slipped them on adjusted my wings in my arms (A/N she can't ride in a car with wings now can she? Same goes for Sasuke) and stepped out the door. I waited for Sasuke to follow before flicking the porch light on and the inside lights off and locked the door.

I adjusted the sign on my door and made sure the candy bowl was visible. I may not pass out candy myself but that doesn't mean I'm heartless. I used to go trick or treating I know how much fun it is to get lots of candy so I leave a bowl. It's usually empty when I come back.

I walk carefully down the stairs and to Sasuke's car. He's waiting with the door open as I slip inside and he closes the door behind me. Such a gentlemen.

It takes about fifteen minutes to get there and once we arrive I see Naruto and Hinata have already arrived. Great. They can help me put out the last of the snacks and hook up the DJ booth.

Naruto is going to be doing the music. In between dancing. I don't know how he pulls it off but every year he manages to slip away and dance and eat in between songs and slip back in before the song ends. I guess he's weird like that.

I went around checking on the wiring and then the little extra things I'd set up an making sure everything was ready.

We were just making our way back to the main room when a high pitched, shrieking maniacal laughter echoed from the front door. I'd had Shikamaru set up a motion detector to play something freaky whenever someone walked up the three steps and step over the porch in place of the door bell. Which oddly never would work properly. I figured this was much better anyways.

I rushed to the door to open it and saw Tenten and Neji. I nearly doubled over in laughter. Much to Neji's annoyance.

Tenten looked absolutely pleased and had a wide grin plaster over her face. Neji looked like he was going to kill something. Or rather someone. I just hope it's not me.

Seriously! I mean I heard Tenten was all for Ino's sexy costumes and readily agreed to her sexed up version of Tinkerbell.

She's wearing a short green dress that is cut into points (think of Tinkerbell's dress with the spiky ends only longer) each of the triangles on the bottom have a lime green puffy ball sewn onto it. The dress is strapless and backless, the skirt of it is slightly poofy having two layers. Only the top layer has the puff balls. She's wearing thigh high stockings with a thin green ribbon sporting two tiny puff balls and tied in a bow. Her shoes are green ballet flats (Tenten doesn't really do heels) with bigger puff balls that are white (like Tinkerbell's original shoes). She'll Cary a small brown bag filled with good glitter (this is her pixie dust) attached to a thin braided belt of a similar color. Her wings are see through with the swirling designs done in white and gold glitter.

Neji is wearing green tights (A/N and seriously considering killing Ino, his girlfriend whom he's convinced has lost her mind, and me the Author for ever putting the two up to this) a long green tunic with a belt similar to Tenten's but not braided. From it hangs a long sword and a small dagger (i.e. his weapon choices to commit said murders).

He's wearing a triangular shaped green hat with a small red feather and brown boots (A/N whatever it is you call those leather looking shoes he wears in the movie) and a permanent scowl/glare/frown.

"Hey Tennie! You look hot". I tell her with a wink. She taps a finger to her to chin as she studies my own costume. Then reaches up and grabs one of my curls and giving it a good shake.

"Not so bad yourself. Sorry we're late. Someone didn't want to put his costume on". She finishes that sentence with a pointed look in Neji's direction. He scoffs and makes his way inside. Leaving us in the door way.

I'm just about to close the door when I hear a shout come from farther down the path.

"Oh Youthful Day! Sakura-San you look as beautiful as a spring flower"! I sweat drop and share a look with Tenten. Great Lee is here.

I look up and down the path before spotting Lee step out of the shadows. It takes one look and then I step away from the door place my forehead against the wall and promptly break into hysterics. Tenten looks as well and falls in the floor clutching her sides while howling with laughter. Naruto comes up behind me and asks what I'm laughing so hard.

"Lee's costume". I manage to gasp out and break out into a new round of laughter.

Lee is wearing a long pink puffy tutu skirt (A/N Le gasp! A real tutu this time?) A darker pink leotard with long sleeves. He's wearing white tights and pink ballet slippers. He's carrying a wand with a gold star on top and bits of pink and white netted material hanging from it. A large pouch of multi-colored glitter is hanging from his waist and a tiara rests on his head. (A/N I had too much fun designing Lee's costume. I just couldn't resist.)

He reaches into the pouch and tosses some glitter and shouts "I HAVE RESTORED YOUR YOUTH"!

Now I want to kill the person who gave him the glitter. Ferserious.

Ino's P.O.V.

I have to say I'm impressed. I never thought forehead could pull off finding such a great place! Thanks to my little plan everyone is wearing the costumes I picked. Well some of them are. Hinata and Naruto looks so good! Seriously!

Hinata didn't want me to change her costume which she picked out. All i did was make some MUCH needed adjustments.

Her once innocent Little red ridding hood has now grown up. She still has the cape but its much shorter stoping at her waist. Her dress is white, black, and red. The skirt is red and poofy (also like a tutu but longer) the bodice is a white off the shoulder blouse with puffy sleeves.

A black corset is laced over that. The corset ties in the front and the back so her shirt slightly peeks through the criss crossing ties. She's wearing red heels with a strap going across the foot and white thigh high socks (A/N no bow). Her hair has been straightened and a silk ruby ribbon has been tied into her hair like a headband with a cute little bow resting a few inches above her right ear.

Naruto is wearing a wolf costume and it's is an orangey brown color. The costume is extremely fury and has two ears attached to a headband and a long furry tail sewn into the seat of his pants. He got a black makeup crayon and colored a triangle onto the tip of his nose to make it look like a wolf's nose.

My own costume is really HOT! I got Shika to play my sidekick. We're going as Batman (A/N girl) and Robin. Honestly he didn't even put up a fuss when I picked his costume. Claiming it was all too troublesome to deal with.

I'm wearing a ruffled black skirt with gray tights underneath. My skirt is cut into points and is mid-thigh length. I'm also wearing a half long sleeved shirt that is gray and has a large bat across my chest.

I have on a hooded cape also cut into points that stops at my waist and has cat ears on the hood. I pinned my hair up underneath a short straight black wig. Finally I'm wearing knee length high heeled boots that lace up.

Shikamaru is wearing a more traditional robin costume as it was 'too troublesome' to stand still for all of my alterations. He's wearing the red short sleeved shirt with green sleeves. Green elbow length gloves. Black skinny jeans and black combat boots. A red 'utility' belt is slung low on his hips. He's wearing a cape slightly longer than mine with no hood and its black. A black mask is on his face. His hair is the same as he flat out refused to take it down from the ponytail (A/N no matter how much Ino begged/pleaded/pouted/threatened).

Sai came in a short while ago but I haven't seen him yet. According to Sakura he didn't go with my costume. He's here as a grim reaper. When I get my hands on him I'm going to wring his neck! I specifically told him what to wear and he went and got a different costume. I bet he did it just to spite me.

The only one whose costume I didn't even get to touch was Garaa's. he told me what he was coming as and asked for help. He's a mummy, a MUMMY! There's nothing hot about a mummy but then again he doesn't seem to like female attention.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Haha I can't wait to see the look on Ino's face when she sees Sai. I talked him into a costume change just to watch her blow up and Sai really likes irritating people so it wasn't to much trouble. Personally I think he looks great! Even if he does fit the role a little too well.

Sai is wearing a long cloak that has been tattered at the ends and has a big hood. He doesn't need any make up to make his face pale because his skin is the perfect tone already. (That's what I meant about fitting the role a little too well) He carries a tall scythe with a long (fake) curving blade. It has a circular design cut out near the top and a bat wing on the opposite side of the blade. (A/N okay I admit it. The inspiration for his scythe came from the one Yuuki Cross has in Vampire Knight but it is not exactly like hers. The name of that scythe is Artemis of your wondering.)

He kinda looks creepy and that blade looks a little too real. Only I know it's fake cause Naruto tried to grab it. He thought it was real so he reached out and grasped the blade. Only to be disappointed. Serves him right for being an idiot.

I haven't seen Itachi, Naomi, or Garaa yet. Sasuke came by to tell me his brother would be late so that's why. Ino strutted by a few minutes ago to show off her costume and inform me that we have some uninvited guests. Apparently Karin and her slut crew found out about this little party and heard Sasuke would be here so they decided to crash. I'm trying to find her right now but she's avoiding me.

I've seen Ami already so she must be helping Karin avoid me.

Just then I caught a flash of fiery red and suddenly I was seeing red.

She had herself pressed up against Sasuke's side and was wearing the smallest costume I'd ever seen. If you thought Ino was bad then you've never met Karin.

She's wearing a she devil costume (A/N kinda perfect dontcha think?). A tiny red dress that exposes half or her chest (which is currently pressed up against MY Sasuke-Kun!) and barely covers her but. A headband holding two red devil horns rests in her ridiculously cut hair. A long tail peeks out from the bottom of the dress and has a little triangle on the end. Two red leathery looking wings protrude from her backless dress and she's holding a small red pronged staff in her hand.

I stomp over to her and yank her back. She turns around with a snarl on her face before noticing its me.

"Sakura! What brings you here"? She asks with a slight stutter. Her face is slightly pale underneath all the make up she's piled on. Her lips are a glaring shade of red and clash horribly with hair.

"I could ask you the same thing Karin". I hiss out while crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't remember inviting you". She gets defensive then and starts sputtering.

"You don't own this house I can go where ever I want! This isn't even your party! Tell her Sasuke-Kun! I know you want me here"! She finishes her sentence by batting her lashes in a seductive (A/N yeah right) manner.

Sasuke grunts and looks away annoyed while trying to shake her off.

"SEE! He wants me here so there"! She sticks her tongue out at me and goes back to trying to attach herself to MY boyfriend.

"I beg to differ Karin. In fact I'm sure he wants you to let go and for your information this is MY party. I planned and chose this place not to mention invited everyone else you see here except for you three sluts".

I reach out and snag Kin's arm as she tries to sneak past me and pull her to stand in front of me. The girl looks completely surprised. She thought I didn't see her. Tch how stupid.

I turn back to see Karin has puffed up and is turning red. "How dare you! If anyone's the slut here it's you! Look at your dress! It's way shorter then mine"! I want to laugh. Is this girl blind? (A/N ironic isn't it?) last time I checked I wasn't falling out of my dress and my ass is actually covered.

"Karin I think you need your glasses checked. Half my chest isn't exposed and my dress cover everything plus I'm wearing stockings". I tell her pointing at the soft black material covering my legs. Only a sliver of skin is shown between the bottom of my dress and the top of the stockings.

Then I take a look at Kin and shake my head. Honestly and I'm the slut here? I fail to see the logic in that.

Kin is wearing a long sleeved button up shirt with frilly sleeves and a ruffled collar. The top four buttons have been undone to announce to everyone she isn't wearing anything underneath. Her thigh length black hair is tied with a black bow. A black pencil skirt is slit up her thigh almost to the top and she's wearing strapy stilettos and fishnet thigh high stockings. Two fangs peek out of her mouth.

Apparently she's going as a slutty vampire. How typical. I'm seriously annoyed and I haven't even seen Ami's costume yet. This is giving me a serious headache. I grab both of their wrists and yank them towards the front door. Tenten opens it for me after seeing me stalk past with the two party crashers. She shake her head as I completely ignore the furious attempts the two struggling girls are putting up to get me to release the vice hold I have on them. I shove both of them out the door they lose their balance and fall on their buts. i end up doing a double take when I hear a "Hey watch it"! From a slightly irritated female.

I know that voice very well. "Naomi"! I call spinning around and pulling the disgruntled girl over the fallen forms of the two irritants.

She returns my hug briefly before standing back to examine me. I do the same to her. Itachi stands right behind her and I see his costume has gone under a slight alteration. Must have been Mikoto. She probably had a heart attack over his *ahem* costume that Ino picked for him.

Naomi is wearing a furry skirt. Its a little longer then a then a tutu . Light brown leather leggings that lace all the way up on the sides with a darker brown leather thread. She's wearing a furry corset like top that is sleeveless and dips down slightly exposing her back. She wears lace up flat sandals that are a tan color with dark brown laces. Her hair has been mused up to make it look untamed and makeup in natural tones has been applied to give her red eyes a wild look.

Itachi is wearing (not really much of anything) a furry loin cloth in dark an light brown mixed with tan colors. His shoes are similar to Naomi's. Due to his mothers insistence (I'm sure) he's wearing a leather vest in a dark brown with a small criss cross tie holding it closed. His usual hair tie has been replaced with a leather one.

"Wow Naomi! You guys look great"! She wave sis off and jerks her thumb over her shoulder at the two girls staring at Itachi like wild animals.

"Who're the two clowns you threw at us"? I giggle at her words and expression.

"Party crashers. I missed one. Ami is here some where she knows I caught her two accomplices so she's hiding from me most likely".

I go on to tell her about the situation and she raises an eyebrow at that. "Seriously? She said your dress was shorter then hers"? I nod and she laughs briefly then a dark smile crosses her face.

"Hey Ami is that chick with purple blue hair right? I'm bored so can I take care of her"? I give my consent and she darts off leaving me near the door with Itachi.

"You should probably grab a drink and find a good spot to watch. This is sure to be entertaining". Itachi comments lightly. A small smirk on his face as he watches his girlfriend disappear into the next room.

I think Ino chose the perfect costume for her. They were supposed to come as Tarzan and Jane but they look more like people who live in the wild. Now that I think about it Tarzan and Jane did live in the wild but this isn't a Disney version.

Itachi leaves shortly after that and I grab some punch. Several of my class mates are dancing and I see Naruto's furry head managing the DJ booth. He is boning his head to the music with a wild grin on his face.

I'm looking around for Sasuke when I feel two hands slid around my face and draw me into a broad chest. Black hair enters the edge of my vision as a head rests on my shoulder.

It's Sasuke. He always manages to find me before I can find him. Typical, it's like he has a tracker on me or something, but that's just ridiculous. (A/N or is it? Lol)

"Where were you"? He asks in a low voice. His warm breath tickling my ear and sending shivers down my spine.

I'm about to give him a recount of what I've been doing when I high pitched shrill scream sounds from one of the upstair rooms.

Seconds later a pink, black, and blue blur streaks down the stairs and out the door. It slams behind her and Naruto turns the music up as people resume dancing. Not even caring what that was.

Moments later I spy Naomi descend the same stairs at a slow pace a satisfied smirk on her face.

She's been spending to much time with Itachi and his friends I think while sweat dropping.

We dance to a few songs before Naruto cuts into the middle of the last song and says well be holding the costume contest shortly and the party will be over.

Karin's P.O.V.

How dare that bitch kick me out of the party and steal my Sasuke-Kun away from me. She's going to pay!

I glance at my watch. It's almost ten o clock. Perfect. The costumes parade will begin and then the bitch will send everyone home.

This year I just happen to hear that after their little party for everyone the host a private party.

Which means that it will just be the thirteen (A/N I swear I didn't do that on purpose!) of them. That little Sasuke stealer is going to get what she deserves!

"Hurry up Ami! Open that damn window! Quick the party is almost over"!

Ami was sitting on my shoulders trying to open the window she'd unlocked while she was upstairs before that other bitch chased her out.

She wouldn't say what happened or why she came out screaming like that but whatever.

"Got it"! She whisper shouted down to us. A second later the squeaky grating sound reached our ears as the window was forcefully shoved up.

She climbed in and reached back to pull me up. We both had to haul Kin's tall lanky form up. Which was no easy feat.

"Should I close the window"? Kin asked after a minute. I thought about it and decided against it. We might not be able to leave through the front door so it needed to stay open.

I opened the door to the dusty room. Flinching when it squeaked terribly. God hold old was this dumb house?

I could hear the sounds of cheering and that pink bitches voice announcing costumes and the entrants. Perfect.

Sakura's P.O.V.

finally got to see Garaa's costume. Though I had to wait until the costume contest. Ino made him enter. He mostly just scowled but I have to say my classmate Matsuri can't seem to keep her eyes off him. He came as a mummy not that I blame her. Just don't tell Sasuke kay? Don't want him to get jealous over nothing.

Garaa is wearing pretty much nothing but gauze. His whole body except for part of his hair and his eyes will be wrapped up. (He absolutely refused to not wear anything but gauze so Ino gave him white skinny jeans) some of it has been left long to trail on the ground and parts of it have been died in fake blood (especially the trailing parts) the gauze wrapped around his arms is loose.

Matsuri was practically drooling and she doesn't look to bad herself. With her Vampire costume. I didn't tell Ino that she was coming so hers is one of the few that hasn't been Ino-fied.

Her face has been covered with white foundation so she has the pale vampire skin and her lips are blood red. A small trail of 'blood' has been drawn from the corner of her lips and down her chin. She got some of those real looking vampire fangs as well. She's wearing a long red and black dress

The black sleeves hang off her shoulders and are long and flowy cinched around her upper arms with a slit starting at her elbows and going all the way down.

The dress is backless and two bat wings protrude from her back.

A thin black necklace is wound close to her neck with a black spider hanging from it. The spider rests a few inches above the bust of the dress.

A slit goes up the side of the dress stopping just a over her knees showing off her black knee high heeled boots.

The top of the dress is red and has a crisscrossing tie holding it closed. Two red puncture marks can be seen on her neck with a trail of blood leading from it and stopping at the base of her neck.

Hinata actually ended up wining the costume contest and Ino took that chance to make everyone know shed picked her costume.

Hinata gave most of the candy to Naruto (whom promptly ate most of it) keeping only a few pieces for herself.

After that we escorted everyone out and cleared most of the things away. Ino took this time to start in with her banter.

"Wow forehead I'm impressed. You actually found a place that wasn't totally disappointing! I think I'm starting to rub off on you".

I let that one slide. She'd be getting her just deserts soon. I can't wait to see the look on her face! This is gonna be good!

Naruto's P.O.V.

Sakura has had an odd look on her face for the last half hour. It doesn't bode well for the person whose on the receiving end of it. The only problem is its being directed in my general direction but not exactly on me. Ino is on my left and Hinata is on my right. Surely it's not me or Hinata. Right?

Uh oh. Ino just made another comment about Sakura being a scary cat and how she can't believe she chose such a cool place for the party. Sakura just crushed the cup she was holding.

What's she doing now? She's messing with the bracelet on her wrist again. Wildly punching something into it. Something is going on I wonder...

Great the power just went out. Good thing I always bring glow sticks. And Sasuke-Teme says they're childish. Psh.

Karin's P.O.V.

"Karin what did you do? The power just went out"? Ami asks nervously while I fiddle with the power box.

"Nothing. This stupid piece of junk won't respond to me. They probably rigged something for their dumb party". I slam the old metal door closed and watch her flinch from the small glow of my phone.

Kin comes back into the room with the items I told her to get. A huge old sheet, a long whit haired wig, some scissors, and a tube of white make up.

It doesn't matter that the power went out already. I'll just use it to my advantage.

I help Kin paint Ami's face white and tuck her hair into a long messy white wig to disguise her so she won't be recognizable.

Then I mess up the wig some more and cut a hole in the sheet. Once that's done I help Ami sit on top of Kin's shoulders.

Ami was the best choice because she's the smallest and lightest. Well there's that and I wanted to record the whole thing. Kin to hold her because she's stronger then I am. And also cause of that other reason.

After the sheet is situated properly so it covers both Kin and Ami completely I send them out and wait a few minutes before fussing out of the room and over to the balcony over looking the ballroom.

I see orange, green, yellow, and blue glows coming from the ground floor but no ghost. Where did they go? They were supposed to go straight downstairs while making as much noise as possible! Dam it now I have to find them.

Sakura's P.O.V.

It took a few tries but finally I remembered the correct combination of numbers that would turn all the power off as well as render the breaker box useless. Now for the next part.

We all have glow sticks now. Thanks to Naruto. He always brings them. Every year without fail. He says you'll never know when you'll need them.

"Are you sure you got the power working right Shikamaru"? I hear Naomi and Ino ask him at the same time. He just says troublesome and nods his head.

"I'll go check the breaker box". I say suddenly and Ino looks at me surprised.

"It's awfully dark down there. Are you sure a scary cat like you can handle totally darkness"? She banters lightly.

I hide my smirk and pass her a snide remark.

"I have a glow stick and my phone". I wave the slim device in her direction and point to the blue glow on my neck and wrists. (What I got tired of holding them okay?)

I switch my phone to flash light mode and head for the stairs leading to the basement (A/N there are two breaker boxes in this house. Oddly enough neither group know of the existence of the other. Well except Shikamaru but it was too 'troublesome' to share with the others).

As soon as I'm sure I'm out of sight I make for the back stairs leading up to the room I picked as my little hide away. As soon as I get there I turn my cell phone on silent and wait.

Ino's P.O.V.

"Sakura-Chan has been gone for almost ten minutes. I wonder if she had trouble finding the breaker box". Naruto says out loud. Thinking the same thing we're all wondering.

"I bet she just got scared and is hide..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"!

The blood curdling scream interrupts my sentence and I feel my eyes go wide. I jerk around looking for Sakura.

It's a sound of pure terror and panic.

Sasuke and Naruto jump to there feet. Hinata has her ears covered and everyone is tense.

"What the hell was that"? Naruto says in a slightly shaky voice. He makes to run down the hall in the direction we saw Sakura disappear in but Sasuke stops him. He leaves instead.

"Wh-what's go-going o-on"? Hinata asks. Her voice trembling with fear. Tears are gathered in the corners of her eyes and threaten to spill over any second now.

Naruto moves to comfort her. Gathering her up in his arms and holding her close. Gently rubbing her back.

I dig my phone out of my back unlock it and tap number two on my speed dial. Sakura's picture and number move to the center of the screen as the phone makes the call.

I wait for her to pick up but it rings and rings. The call doesn't connect and goes to voice mail. Her cheery voice greets and asks to leave a message. I hang up before the message finishes and redial it.

I get the same results the next six times I try with the same results.

I look up panicked. "She's not answering"! I say starting to panic now. What should I do?

Suddenly a door is slammed loudly upstairs. Followed by another scream. This one is shorter and lasts for only a few seconds.

Shortly after that foot steps echo on the balcony over looking the room we're in. The creaking is at a slow steady gait as it gets closer and louder as it defends the stairs.

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and faintly hear Hinata's quiet sobbing.

Something cold blew across my neck. I whipped around half expecting to see something but was meet with the pitch black darkness. I shivered and leaned into Shikamaru's side. He wrapped his arm around me and we waited.

After twenty minutes of silence I was on edge. The noises had stopped and my I was completely frazzled. I felt as if someone was watching me. Sakura where are you?

Sakura's P.O.V.

That scream definitely set me off. Where had it come from? I haven't activated anything and even if I had that was too real. Too human.

I was about to leave and go check it out when three sharp raps sounded on the door. Sasuke.

I opened it quietly and he stepped inside shutting it behind him.

"Are you okay"? I nodded my head before speaking.

"Yes I'm fine, but what the hell was that? I haven't done anything aside form cutting the power".

He seemed to think on it for a minute before grunting and shrugging his shoulders. I looked down as my phone vibrated. Ino. So she's already calling me?

I punched in another code on the remote and I heard a scream, a slammed door which is followed by the creaking of footsteps.

I set my phone aside. As I waited.

Sasuke lounged on the bed behind me. Unconcerned about the scream if it wasn't mine.

It's been about thirty minutes since I disappeared. Time for the next part.

Karin's P.O.V.

I'm officially freaked out now. What the hell is going on? First Ami and Kin disappear then I heard that scream, followed by the creaking stairs and a slammed door. I was in the hall at the time. I didn't see anyone but it sounded like I was right behind me at one point.

Now I'm back in the room trying to find my phone. It's around here... Aha!

I snatched the device off the bed an unlock it. I scroll through my contacts until I get to Ami's number and hit call.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I jerked my head up at the sound of a phone ringing in the distance. It almost sounded like I was coming below us. I couldn't make out any words but I know it's not Sakura's phone. I've never heard it before.

It cut off after a minute and I couldn't hear it anymore. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Garaa, Matsuri, and Sai had all split up to go search for Sakura and Sasuke. But that was an hour ago. None of them had come back.

I hear a low groaning now. It sounded really close now. I huddled closer to Naruto. I wish the power would come back on. I'm worried Sakura hasn't been seen for almost two hours now. Where are you Sakura?

Ino's P.O.V.

Ugh, I groaned. Opening my eyes. I reached up feeling my forehead. My fingers encountered something sticky. Blood. I guess I hit my head harder then I thought.

Shikamaru and I had ventured to an unfamiliar area of the house. Following the sounds. I'd sworn I saw Sakura go this way.

The floorboards in this part of the house were to weak. They hadn't been able to hold me up and I'd fallen through the floor. I hit my head and passed out soon after.

I looked around for Shikamaru not seeing him anywhere in the large space I was in.

The last thing I remember was him making a grab for me just as the floor collapsed. I don't think he fell with me.

I looked up at the hole in the ceiling but couldn't see anything.

"Shikamaru"? I called up to the hole hoping he could hear me. I heard some rustling and movement above me but saw no one. I fumbled around trying to locate my phone in the darkness.

The glow sticks I had, had dimmed considerably. How long was I out?

Finally my fingers touched a cool metallic surface. My phone!

I grabbed it and flipped it over running my fingers over the surface. "Ouch!" I dropped it as a stinging pain ripped through my first finger.

I held my dimly glowing wrist up to the screen. It was shattered. Great. Now how am I going to get out of here?

A louder shuffling sounded above. Someone was defiantly there. "Shikamaru is that you? Please help me get out I'm stuck"!

The shuffling got louder closer. A thump sounded closer to the hole. As well as a dragging sound.

Something dropped through the whole then mocking back down from my sitting position. It was heavy. It felt like a person.

I opened my eyes when something dropped onto my cheek. It was warm and had a metallic sent to it.

I looked down at the thing on top of me.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

It was a person. The wet substance on my cheek was blood. Dripping down from the very same hole I'd fallen through.

"SHIKAMARU"! I screamed loudly. As I shoved the thing off me and scrambled back ignoring the pain in my right ankle.

Footsteps sounded across the floor again. This time running.

"Ino. Are you alright"? My edgy nerves calmed slightly. I knew that voice".

"Shikamaru! Get me out! Someone just tossed a body down here"!

A thin bright light shone down the hole and I made out his worried face. The light moved around before it settled on the body.

It was the dummy Sakura had stuffed and set in the main room. How did it get here?

"Relax Ino! It's just Sakura's dummy. Troublesome". I scoffed at the end of his sentence.

"Just get me out"!

He muttered something that I didn't quite catch and shuffled away. What is he doing?

Karin's P.O.V.

Using that dummy was genius. But damn was it heavy about as heavy as a fully grown guy. How the hell did she even get it here?

No matter. Kin and Ami helped me move it.

I got the idea after I saw that blonde bimbo fall through the floor. I always knew she was fat but this just proves it.

Unfortunately we had to be quick about it. That Shikamaru guy was around here somewhere around here and of course we had to wait for her to wake up.

He'd called to her several times and she didn't respond. Just my luck that she woke up shortly after he left and Ami and Kin successfully retrieved the dummy and brought it back. I poured more fake blood on it and dropped some around the hole before shoving the dummy down.

Her scream had been priceless. Unfortunately I left my camera upstairs so I didn't get to record it. Oh well.

It had taken forever to find Kin and Ami so it's there fault I left it. They had fallen through some sort of trap door and down to an empty wine cellar located bellow the basement where the blond bitch happened to fall into just now.

Ino's P.O.V.

Shikamaru's face disappeared from view again and I heard some shuffling around and muffled voices. After a few minutes a rope dropped down and two familiar faces peered down while shining two strong beams of light.

"Naomi. Thank god! Please get me out of here"!

I called up to her. She and Itachi were here now so that means I would be getting out.

Itachi's calm voice reached my ears it helped to soothe my frazzled nerves and set me at ease.

"Ino I want you to listen to me and remain calm. I see your head is bleeding. Does anything else hurt or possibly broken"?

I did a brief scan over myself. Nothing hurt much except for my ankle.

"The cut on my head is shallow. Doesn't hurt at all. I've got a headache, but my ankle is what hurts most. I don't think it's broken because I can move it somewhat. I've for a few cuts and scrapes but nothing serious".

He nodded then helped Naomi get a good grip on the rope so she could climb down.

Once she reached the ground her feet made a light tapping noise as she carefully stepped around the broken planks of wood and other debris.

She pulled my shoe off as I sat up in a more comfortable position and carefully ran her hands down my ankle. Trying to feel if the bone was broken.

"It looks to be a sprain. I don't feel anything broken. So that's good".

She helped me to stand up and the climb onto her back. My black wig slipped off and set my long hair free somewhere in the midst of my shifting. I felt it fall down my back and brush my thighs as she grabbed hold of the rope and held it securely between her hands.

She called up to the guys that she was ready and they pulled us up.

Once I was close enough Itachi grabbed my arm and pulled me through the hole and passed me to Shikamaru. Then he turned back to Naomi.

She had already pulled herself up and faced him with a satisfied smirk.

Shikamaru pulled my arm around his neck while slipping his own arm around my waist and helped me hop back down the hall to the main room.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Dam it. I'm defiantly lost now. I know I've passed this hall before. Twice at least. I'm going in circles now. Fantastic.

I left the room almost an hour ago. After that last scream was heard. It was too real sounding to be from all the noise I was making happen.

It was of pure terror and fear. Something's wrong.

The only problem was I couldn't find my way out of this maze of a house to discover exactly what is wrong.

Instead of turning right down the hallway like I'd done several times before I made a left.

Finally! I thought spotting the stairs.

I dashed up them and walked down the hall quickly before stopping.

The air seemed older up hear and dust was everywhere. We'd cleaned up all the dust from the first two floors excluding the rooms.

The second thing was the soft pitter patter I could hear now. It's raining. Fabulous. Well at least I know why the power won't come on. The old house keeper said that if it rained the power would go out and wouldn't come back on.

Wish I'd known that earlier. I also wish I'd taken the guy up on his offer to tour the house.

I'm certain I've never been up here before.

I shined my phone flash light on the floor for a second and noticed foot prints. They weren't mine. This is the first time I've been up here and the prints are too big to be mine. Not only that they're fresh.

Just then my phone started beeping. Great the battery is about to... It shut down and left me in complete darkness. Die. I finished my thought before jerking my head up.

I felt hairs prickle on the back of my neck. Someone was watching me. That same someone is right behind me. I can feel it.

Half of my body was screaming not to turn around and run. The other half was telling me to turn around. My arm hairs were standing on end now.

A low creak of the floor boards from directly behind me sent my heart into a racing gallop. I slowly started to turn around. Despite the fact that everything inside me was screaming to run away.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I got too nervous staying in the big room by myself so I thought I'd try to find Sakura or someone. Naruto had left me alone. Saying he'd be right back.

I didn't believe it for a second. The others said they'd be right back. And did they come back? No. So you can imagine my frustration with that.

I think I'm on the third floor now. I can hear rain on the roof so I must be. It's hard to tell because this house is like a maze if your not familiar with it.

Looking down at the dust ridden floor I can tell I'm the fist one to come up here in who knows how long. Looking behind me I can see the impression of my foot prints in the dust.

Well on the bright side it's a good way to tell if I'm going in circles or not.

There are quite a few doors up here. Out of curiosity I tried to open one only to discover that it was locked. All of them probably are.

I rounded the corner and looked down. There were a second set of footprints now. And they don't belong to me. There too small.

I looked up and took note of a dark figure several feet in front of me. Their body posture was rigid. I must have scared them.

I shifted my weight and flinched when it caused the floor to creak. The figure in front of me completely froze before slowly turning around.

They were wearing glow sticks and I could just make out wildly curled hair and for the briefest second I swore I caught a flash of pink.

"S-Sakura-Chan"? I asked timidly. Hoping it was her and not something else.

The person turned around faster. Surprise and relief rolling off them.

I looked at there face and managed to make out bright green eyes. They seemed to almost glow in the darkness. I knew those eyes anywhere. Only one person had such a mesmerizing shade of green.

I rushed towards her and flung my arms around her shoulders. Giving her a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sakura-Chan. We were so worried when we heard that first scream. Are you alright"?

She nodded her head and I swore a look of guilt passed across her face. It was too quick for me to be completely certain but still...

She brought a hand behind her head and asked me a question in a sheepish voice.

"Do you know the way back to the main floor? I've been wandering around the dark for awhile now and I have no idea how to find that room we were in".

I almost wanted to laugh at her. Sakura always gets lost if she isn't shown around once at least. I'm guessing she wasn't. I bet she doesn't even realize we're on the third floor right now.

I nodded and grabbed her hand. Leading her back down the stairs and down a few hall ways to the main status that let down into the main room.

A few glows shown across the room huddled in a semi circle.

A few looked up at us as we got closer. Ino looked like she was starting to get up but Shikamaru pushed her back down.

"Sakura! Where have you been? We've been looking for you for hours! Sasuke is the only one we haven't seen recently".

Ino berated her verbally as Sakura crossed the rest of the distance between them and sat in front of the obviously injured blonde.

Sakura took her arm and traced one of the shallow cuts on her arm.

"What happened to you Ino"? She asked completely ignoring the questions asked of her first.

Ino looked like she was going to throw a fit over Sakura not answering her first but she thought better of it. Seeming to notice she wouldn't answer her questions without an explanation for her injuries first.

"I fell through the floor in a room in that direction. The wood was very weak and I didn't notice in time".

Sakura flinched and lowers her head so her eyes were covered.

What she had to say next shocked all of us. She'd said I'm sorry.

Why was she apologizing its not like it was her fa...

"Sakura you weren't missing were you". Ino asked in a soft voice. Like she was afraid of the answer.

She shook her head confirming the blondes question.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I expected anger and shouting. Not to be forgiven. Ino admitted that she had taken things too far with her never ending teasing towards me.

We all came to the same conclusion though. I was t the only one who thought it would be fun to scare people. Someone else was here with us, and I'm pretty sure I know who it is.

Now to find Sasuke...

Well that didn't take too long. Turns out he was on his way back here all along. He just took a detour to search for me was all.

After that we decided to figure out who else was in the house with us. After several minutes of thinking it hit me.

Karin had left the house way to easily. She didn't put up much fight. In fact other then the struggle she gave when I kicked her out during the party that was it.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Ami and Kin were with her as well.

She would pick those two to help her with anything.

This is gonna be good.

Authors P.O.V.

Somewhere out in the greater Konoha residential area. Around two in the morning ish. Give or take a few minutes. :D

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The sounds of three terrified screaming girls rings through the once quiet night. Disturbing tired parents and children who've since retired to their beds for some well deserved rest after walking their neighborhoods trick or treating.

Not long after that three girls are seen running through the streets utterly terrified.

Their destination? Who cares?

And that's a wrap! Man this one was a doozy to write. Took me an entire month! If you can believe it. Oh I forgot. We're not quite finished yet! A message from the cast of the story!

Groups P.O.V.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Sakura: Please leave Author-Chan a review! She'd be ever so great full!

Naruto: Yeah Dattebayo! She just might write another special.

Sasuke: Hn...

Garaa: She'll give me cookies if you do.

Lee: It will increase your youthfulness! So youthfully leave a review!

Sai: *fake smiles* at your convenience. Don't let the old ha... *is dragged into a far, far, far away corner and tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth and one of those creepy flickering lights hanging over his head whip Sakura-Chan cracks her knuckle in preparation to beat him senseless)

Matsuri: You wouldn't leave me Panda-Kun without cookies would you? Author-Chan needs to hear your thoughts!

Naomi: and my Itachi needs Dango! So leave a review!

Itachi: *sighs and shakes his head* ...

Hinata: We'd be ever so great full for a moment of your time spent reviewing. *bows respectfully*.

* * *

Okay that's the end. Pwease, pwease leave me a review! I think I earned it! As always if you don't like the story then don't read it and please don't leave rude comments in your review. Or waste my time with petty insults. Love ya!

-SasuSaku993 Out-


End file.
